Small, high energy-density, low voltage batteries are in great demand in the computer technology age in which we live. Many types of nickel-cadmium (Ni-Cd) and nickel-metal-hydride (NiMH) batteries are popular in personal computers, and other electronics, but the price excludes use of these battery types in low-cost products.
Ni-Cd rechargeable and amorphous (flexible, changing) solar batteries are also used extensively but the cost of these batteries is also of concern. Lithium-ion cells have also been produced that have twice the density of Ni-Cd batteries but are also expensive to make. There is a definite need in the art for an improved, economically mass-produced, rechargeable battery that has improved energy-density (energy per unit volume), output voltage, reversibility (ability to take a charge, and to be recharged), reliability, safety and cost properties.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved, economical, high energy-density, low-voltage, composite lithium metal/lithium-ion battery.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lithium battery that is adaptable for mass production and reliable in operation.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a lithium battery that has significantly improved reversibility (rechargability) and safety characteristics compared to that of prior art lithium batteries.
A further object of the present invention is a novel process for economically making lithium batteries.